


After the Spell

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Always Female Spike, F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her magical engagement to Spike broken Buffy feels cheated of what could have been. Always a girl!Spike/Buffy<br/>Timeline: Season 4, sometime after Willow's Thy Will Be Done spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Spuffy before. Or femslash. First time for everything?

In all her years in Sunnydale, Spike would always be an opponent unlike any other. Her favorite frenemy, a yin to her yang. Or was it yang to her yin?

Not that Buffy would ever admit that, the vampire had more than enough ego on her own. Still, it helped the Slayer, knowing somebody like her was out there, unashamed gleeful in her unlife but still caring in her own strange way.

Buffy didn't want Spike to know this but she had already liked her to a certain degree when she was the big bad Buffy had to fight.

Spike had loved Drusilla so long and intense and all consuming she did everything for her insane Sire. All that, knowing Drusilla didn't have the same kind of devotion.

After Willow's spell and her magical engagement the Slayer imagined what would have happened had the spell gone on longer. And she felt cheated for all the interesting experiences she would have had that way.

The only other one that had seamed as a possibility to adding new material to her currently abysmal love life had been Riley, the Psych TA. He backed off the moment Buffy told him during the spell that she wanted to marry her girlfriend.

With her mind clear she still mourned the lost opportunity. Spike was a very attractive woman and Buffy wouldn't have to be careful with her strength either because of human limitations or fragile male egos. And after her past experiences casual sex would be a good way to make her feel better about herself and about sex in general, that it didn't always have to mean doom or emotional disaster for herself.

Yes, she would have to find a way to ask Spike

* * *

Spike took her blood out of the microwave and added a few mini marshmallows to her meal. A dash of cinnamon and it was perfect.

She waited for the Slayer to say something, anything that explained her strange behavior.

The human had smelled like confusion, embarrassment and excitement till she came to the Watchers. Then she offered to stay here for vampsitting so Rupert could go out for a while.

Whatever the Slayer wanted to know, it would probably be good. Information about her beloved Angel in his soulless days? They did have so much fun back then, slaughtering whoever they wanted and shagging on their corpses, in their houses and beds. It was a glorious time.

Of course, nowadays Angel was so boring it was hard to believe that Angelus was still in there somewhere. Spike drank her blood and enjoyed the marshmallows going down.

Can I ask you a question?”

The Brit put her cup away. Now that the hunger was dealt with she had the taste for some human food. She was sure Giles still had some extra hot wings from yesterday... that was all forgotten the moment the Slayer asked her question

* * *

Buffy had started with what was most familiar. Kissing. The temperature of the skin and the mouth reminded her of Angel but the familiarity ended there. Where Angel had treated her like a raw egg, Spike was enthusiastic and not trying to hold back in any way, exactly what Buffy needed.

Hands glided on her skin and settled on her breasts, a wicked mouth left a trail of kisses down her neck. She should feel concerned about having a vampire sucking her pulse point but it just felt thrilling. Buffy stopped thinking too much about it and began her own exploration of the other body. Small hands found their way under Spike's skin tight shirt pinched playfully in the soft underside of her boob.

The vampire retaliated with a nibbling bite on her neck and a hand down Buffy's skirt. As the Slayer felt slender fingers with blunt fingernails massaging her she wondered why they had wasted years to get to that point.


End file.
